The present invention concerns the production of dental prostheses, more precisely a CAD system for the processing of data for the three-dimensional state of a dental prosthesis.
The term “dental prosthesis” is to be understood here in the broadest sense and should include all types of dental prostheses, such as for example bridges, implants, and dental prostheses in the more narrow sense, but also parts of such dental prostheses, like for example crowns structures and bridge structures, onto which a veneer still has to be applied to obtain a finished crown or bridge, as well as individual bridge structures or bridge units.
The invention therefore comprises not only two-unit bridge structures for example, in which the two units are connected by connection arms, but also three or multi-unit bridge structures, whereby a connection arm connects each of the two neighboring units. The units can be anchors, intermediate units, or free terminal units as needed: an anchor is like a crown mounted on a tooth stump serving as abutment pillar, an intermediate unit is between two units and not mounted to an abutment pillar, and a free terminal unit is only attached to a unit and not to an abutment pillar. The invention also comprises these units.